Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)
Hanzo Hasashi, better known as Scorpion, is a vengeful wraith, one of the main characters and the mascot from Mortal Kombat. Background Hanzo Hasashi was the son of a former ninja from the Shirai Ryu clan. Hanzo was forbidden from ever joining the clan because his father did not want him to live the dangerous life of an assassin. When times got tough for the family, however, Hanzo reluctantly joined the Shirai Ryu to provide for his loved ones. Hanzo had proven to be the clan's best warriors, but on a fateful mission given to him from an otherworldly necromancer to steal an ancient map, he had encountered a blue garbed ninja from the Lin Kuei. This mission would prove to be his and his clan's undoing, as Hanzo soon found himself in the Netherrealm, dead at the hands of Sub-Zero. It was here where he had struck a deal with the sinister Quan Chi to be resurrected into the rage-fueled wraith of vengeance known as Scorpion, and he made it his mission to hunt and brutally murder his clan's killer, Sub-Zero. Powers & Abilities *'Enhanced Physical Prowess:' Scorpion is physically superior to any normal person. *'Wraith Physiology:' Reborn from the fires of the Netherrealm, Scorpion is an undead wraith. **'Hellfire Manipulation:' Being a native of the Netherrealm, Scorpion can call upon and shape the realm's hellish flames. ***'Demon Fire:' Scorpion summons hellfire under his opponent to scorch them. ***'Fire Ball:' If long range combat is necessary, Scorpion can shoot a ball of hellfire from his palms. To psyche out the opponent, he can also delay or cancel its release. ***'Flame Aura:' Scorpion surrounds himself in flames, stunning any enemies caught in the aura upon creation. Anyone near Scorpion while the aura is up will be slowly consumed by his flames. ***'Toasty!:' Scorpion rips off his mask to show his burning skull, then he breathes hellfire on the opponent to incinerate them. It is hot enough to vaporize enemies to dust. **'Hellfire Immunity:' As a native of the Netherrealm, Scorpion is naturally impervious to any and all hellish flames. **'Teleportation:' If Scorpion ever needs to close the distance on his opponents, he can simply teleport over near them. Normally he teleports behind the opponent to land a surprise hit on their backs. **'Netherrealm Portals:' Aside from outright teleportation, Scorpion can also create portals to and from the Netherrealm. He does this to return home and trap opponents with him in Hell. **'Undead Reforming:' Should his body ever get destroyed via physical force, Scorpion will eventually reform in the Netherrealm. **'Immortality:' Because he's undead, Scorpion no longer ages. **'Netherrealm Boost:' Whenever Scorpion returns to the Netherrealm, his power begins to rise. The longer he remains there, the stronger he becomes, with all the boosts disappearing as he leaves. **'Enhanced Awareness: '''Scorpion is capable of tracking targets that are far away. This proved useful when he could still sense Quan Chi even though he was nowhere in his sight after Quan Chi escaped the Netherrealm and fled to Outworld. **'Summoning: Scorpion is capable of summoning demonic Netherrealm minions that can attack and hold the enemy in place. They can also self-destruct, and the resulting explosion vaporizes the enemy's flesh out of the skeleton. He also has the ability to summon giant flaming skulls that can fly and shoot explosive projectiles and breathe fire. **'Necromancy: '''With the Shirai Ryu now resurrected by the Elder Gods in an undead state, he is capable of summoning them to aid him in battle. These ninjas can summon hellfire below their opponent and often fight in numbers. *'Master Martial Artist: Being a ninja, Scorpion is well versed in Pi Gua, Hapkido, and Moi Fah to create a well-rounded hybrid art that takes advantage of his fantastic mobility in battle. He is also incredibly proficient in chained kunai and sword combat. **'Takedown:' Scorpion slips onto his side, diving under attacks as he uses his legs to trip an opponent. **'Backflip Kick:' Scorpion performs a backflip, igniting his feet with hellfire as he kicks the opponent in the jaw. **'Spine Rip:' To finish off foes, Scorpion sometimes rips off the enemy's head, taking the spine with it. Equipment *'Axe:' Scorpion has been known to carry a small hand axe in the past. *'Ninjato:' A pair of swords that Hanzo carries as his preferred melee weapons. *'Kunai Spear:' Scorpion's iconic kunai on a chain, the spear is the hell ninja's primary weapon. He tends to use it as a ranged weapon to latch on to foes and draw them closer to him and stun them for short periods of time. He has also used the kunai to pierce enemy heads, then rip them off from the pulling force. Feats Strength *Can easily break bones and rip through bodies with his fists. *Breaks out of Sub-Zero's ice, which can tank missiles with little harm, with sheer physical force. *Can rip off limbs with just a tug on his kunai. *Backflips Sub-Zero and shatters his Kori Blade Speed *Punched himself 3 times within the time that the ripple of the first punch was still fresh when he finished. *Cuts down multiple Lin Kuei members before they can react. *Dodges an ice attacks from Frost when he was a human and easily dispatches her. *Kept up with Sub-Zero, a combatant who can react to Kano's lasers and is also a casual explosion dodger. Durability *Cannot be permanently destroyed through physical force. *Survives an enhanced Raiden's lightning point blank. *Without wraith powers, survived getting telekinetically thrashed into a truck. *Stopped a kunai similar to his own to the back of the neck with just his armor. *Survives and gets up from getting impaled by an enhanced Sub-Zero's ice. *Survived being punched through the chest. *Able to take being thrown through a door. Skills * Was a feared assassin and martial artist even before his resurrection as a demon ninja. * Defeats Sub-Zero in kombat more often than not. * Killed the 1st Sub-Zero in the Netherrealm. * Killed Quan Chi without his wraith powers. * Mastered his kunai, when the real world equivalent (rope dart) is extremely difficult to even wield. * Defeated Sektor and Cyrax in a 2 on 1 fight when they were human. Weaknesses *'Anger Issues:' There have been multiple times when Scorpion let his anger get the best of him, clouding his judgement, making him easy to manipulate, and leading to irrational decisions. There are also many examples that come from his lack of judgement when his rage hunt the best out of him. He murdered Bi-Han in both timelines but in MK 2011, Bi-Han begged him and tried to make him understand that he didnt murder Hanzo's family but that attempt failed due to his rage and he burned Bi-Han alive. Even though his soul is purified by Raiden in MKX, he is still blind to consequences of his actions and killed Quan Chi after he find out that he was forced to murder Bi-Han but it was Quan Chi that murdered his family in cold blood. Even though Sonya mentioned that they needed him alive so his magic can be reversed by Raiden in order to bring back Kung Lao, Liu Kang, Kitana, Smoke, Nightwolf, Stryker and Kabal, it didn't stop him from selfishly murdering the only man that can bring them back to life. Even though he understands the damage that he caused after these events, he is still being overcomed by his anger and it doesn't stop him. Fun Facts *Scorpion actually has his own cooking show. One as the original in addition to his first cooking episode as seen on The Super Zeros youtube channel. *Scorpion was featured back on Screwattack: The Armory due to the fact they where talking about his throwing spear. *Of all the characters in Mortal Kombat, Scorpion has been officially announced as creator Ed Boon's favoite character. **Possibly an effect of his love for the character, Ed Boon has also personally voiced Scorpion in every single Mortal Kombat game to date. Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Demons Category:Fire Users Category:Ninja Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Undead Characters Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Mascots Category:Completed Profiles Category:Sword Users Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Japanese Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:True Neutral Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Heroes